The Transformers (2017 TV Series)
The Transformers is a 2017 animated television series. However, this particular one is an adaptation of the United Kingdom's version of the original The Transformers comic by Marvel. Plot to be added Characters Autobots [[Ark (TF2017)|Original Ark Crew]] *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) - Autobot Leader. He transforms into a Freightliner FL86 cab-over-engine semi-trailer truck *Prowl (Michael Bell) - Military Strategist. He transforms into a Nissan Fairlady 280ZX police car *Ironhide (Peter Cullen) - Security. He transforms into a Nissan Vanette van *Red Alert (Michael Chain) - Security Director. He transforms into a 1977 Lamborghini Countach LP500S fire chief car *Cliffjumper (Nolan North) - Warrior. He transforms into a Porsche 924 Turbo sports car *Sideswipe (Michael Bell) - Warrior. He transforms into a Lamborghini Countach LP500-2 sports car *Huffer (Troy Baker) - Construction Engineer. He transforms into a cab-over-engine semi-trailer truck of unknown model *Inferno (Andrew Kishino) - Search and Rescue. He transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso T951 fire and ladder truck *Bumblebee (Dan Gilvezan) - Espionage. He transforms into a Volkwagen Beetle Type 1 economy car *''Sunstreaker'' (Corey Burton) - Warrior. He transformed into a Supercharged Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports car *Brawn (Corey Burton) - Demolitions. He tarnsforms into a Land Rover Defender off-road sports utility vehicle *Mirage (Frank Welker) - Spy. He transforms into a Ligier JS11 formula one racing car *Bluestreak (Travis Willingham) - Gunner. He transforms into a Nissan Fairlady 280ZX sports car *Jazz (Troy Baker) - Special Ops. Agent. He transforms into a Martini Racing Porsche 935 car *Gears (Nolan North) - Transport and Reconnaissance. He transforms into a pickup truck of unknown model *Hound (Nolan North) - Scout. He transforms into a Mitsubishi J59 military jeep *Windcharger (Liam O'Brien) - Warrior. He transforms into a Pontiac Firebird Trans-Arm pony car *Ratchet (Troy Baker) - Medic. He transforms into a Nissan C2 First Response ambulance *Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle) - Mechanical Engineer. He transforms into a Lancia Stratos Turbo rally car *Trailbreaker (Frank Welker) - Defensive Strategist. He transforms into a 4WD Toyota Hilux camper truck *Grapple (Peter Renaday) - Architect. He transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso truck-mounted crane *Hoist (Michael Chain) - Maintenance. He transforms into a Toyota Hilux tow truck *Smokescreen (Jack Angel) - Diversionary Tactician. He transforms into a Nissan Fairlady 280ZX racing car *Skids (Matt Steninger) - Theoritician. He transforms into a Hodna City Turbo van *Tracks (Michael McConnohie) - Warrior. He transforms into a Chevrolet Corvette C3 sports car Dinobots *Grimlock (Gregg Berger) - Dinobot Leader. He transforms into a mechanical Tyrannosaurus rex *Snarl (Hal Rayle) - Desert Warrior. He transforms into a mechanical Stegosaurus stenops *Swoop (Michael Bell) - Bombardier. He transforms into a mechanical Pternaodon longiceps *Sludge (Frank Welker) - Jungle Warrior. He transforms into a mechanical Brontosaurus excelsus *Slag (Neil Ross) - Flamethrower. He transforms into a mechanical Triceratops horridus Council of Autobot Elders *Emirate Xaaron (Travis Willingham) - Chairman. He transforms into a Cybertronian hovercar *''Traachon'' (Fed Tatasciore) - High Councilor; formerly General *''Tomaandi'' (Liam O'Brien) Superion (Frank Welker)/The Aerialbots *Silverbolt (Charlie Adler) - Aerialbot Leader. He transforms into a Concorde supersonic airplane and Superion's torso *Air Raid (Rob Paulsen) - Warrior. He transforms into a Boeing F-15 Eagle air superiority fighter jet and forms Sueprion's left leg *Fireflight (Liam O'Brien) - Reconnaissance. He transforms into a McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II interceptor and fighter-bomber jet and forms Superion's right arm *Slinsghot (Rob Paulsen) - Ground Troop Support. He transforms into a Boeing AV-8B Harrier II V/STOL ground-attack jet and forms Superion's left arm *Skydive (Laurie Faso) - Aerial Warfare Strategist. He transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon mulirole and air superiority fighter jet and forms Superion's right leg Defensor (John DiMaggio)/The Protectobots *Hot Spot (Dan Gilvezan) - Protectobot Leader. He transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso Great fire and ladder truck and forms Defensor's torso *First Aid (Michael Bell) - Doctor. He transforms into a Nissan Vanette C120 ambulance and forms Defensor's left arm *Blades (Frank Welker) - Air Support. He transforms into Bell UH-1 Iroquois utility helicopter and forms Defensor's right arm *Streetwise (Peter Cullen) - Interceptor. He transforms into a Nissan 300ZX Z31 police car and forms Defensor's left leg *Groove (Frank Welker) - Scout. He transforms into a Hodna Gold Wing police motorcycle and forms Defensor's right leg Perceptor's Resistance Cell *Perceptor (Paul Eiding) - Scientist. He transforms into a Cybertronian microscope *Blaster (Khary Payton) - Communications. He transforms into a Cybertronian datadisk recorder *''Scrounge'' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Scout. He transformed into a Cybertronian wheel-shaped vehicle *Powerglide (Michael Chain) - Warrior. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet *Cosmos (Michael McConnohie) - Reconnaissance and Communications. He transfoms into a Cybertronian spacecraft *Seaspray (Alan Oppenheimer) - Naval Defense. He transforms into a Cybetronian hovercraft *Warpath (Alan Oppenheimer) - Warrior. He transforms into a Cybertronian tank *Beachcomber (Alan Oppenheimer) - Geologist. He transforms into a Cybertronian dune buggy *Corkscrew - He transforms into a Cyebrtronian drilling vehicle *Borebit - He transforms into a Cyebrtronian drilling vehicle Wreckers *''Impactor'' (Peter Weller) - 1st Wrecker leader. He transforms into a Cybertronian drill tank *Springer (Neil Ross) - 2nd Wrecker leader and Aerial Defense. He tranforms into a Cybertronian helicopter and armored car *Roadbuster (Robin Atkin Downes) - Ground Assault Commander. He transforms into a Cybertronian jeep *Whirl (Ronnie Dean) - Aerial Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian helicopter *Rack'n'Ruin (Travis Willingham) - They used to transform into Cybertronian jets. *Broadside (Keith Szarabijka) - Air and Sea Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet and battleship *Sandstorm (Jerry Houser) - Reconnaissance. He transforms into a Cybertronian helicopter and dune buggy Jumpstarters *Topspin (Nolan North) - Land and Sea Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian semi-aquatic vehicle *Twin Twist (Clancy Brown) - Demolitions. He transforms into a twin drill-equipped tank Future Autobots *Kup (Frank Welker) - Warrior. He transforms into a Cybertronian pickup truck *Hot Rod (Judd Nelson) - Cavalier. He transforms into a futuristic racing car *Blurr (John Moschitta) - Data Courier. He transforms into a Cybertronian hovercar Other *Aunty (Vanessa Marshall) *Guardian units *Jetfire (Gregg Berger) - Air Guardian. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet *Pulsar (Nolan North) *Tempest (Josh Keaton) *''Fusion'' (Johnny Young Bosch) - He transforms into a Cybertronian semi-trailer truck *''The "Man of Iron"'' (Fred Tatasciore) *''The last Overlord'' (Alan Oppenheimer) *''Nightstalker'' (Rob Paulsen) - Bodyguard. He transforms into a Cybertronian datadisk *Omega Supreme (Jack Angel) - Defense Base. He transforms into a Cybertronian rocket station with a tank *Skater (Troy Baker) *Ultra Magnus (Jack Angel) - City Commander. He transforms into a Cybertronian semi-trailer car carrier truck *Outback (Gregg Berger) - Gunner. He transforms into a Cybertronian hovercar *Tailgate (Ted Schwartz) - Scout. He transforms into a Cybertronian car Decepticons [[Nemesis (TF2017)|Original Nemesis Crew]] *Megatron (Frank Welker) - Decepticon Leader. He transforms into a Walther P38 9 mm semi-automatic pistol *Soundwave (Frank Welker) - Communications Officer. He transforms into a microcassette recorder *Ravage (Frank Welker) - Saboteur. He transforms into a microcassette *Rumble (Frank Welker) - Demolitions. He transforms into a microcassette *Frenzy (Frank Welker) - Warrior. He transforms into a microcassette *Laserbeak (Nolan North) - Interrogation. He transforms into a microcassette *Buzzsaw (Keith Szarabaijka) - Spy. He transforms into a microcassette *Starscream (Sam Riegel) - Air Commander. He transforms into a Boeing F-15 Eagle air superiority fighter jet *Skywarp (Frank Welker) - Warrior. He transforms into a Boeing F-15 Eagle air superiority fighter jet *Thundercracker (Graham McTavish) - Warrior. He transforms into a Boeing F-15 Eagle air superiority fighter jet *An unnamed medic *Reflector - Reconnaissance **Viewfinder (Frank Welker) - Transforms into the central piece of Reflector **Spyglass (Travis Willingham) - Transforms into the left side of Reflector **Spectro (Keith Szarabaijka) - Transforms into the right side of Reflector *Shockwave (Corey Burton) - Military Commander. He transforms into giant flying Cybertronian handgun Devastator (Arthur Burghardt)/The Constructicons *Scrapper (Michael Bell) - Constructicon Leader and Demolitions. He transforms into a front-end loader of unknown model and forms Devastator's right leg *Scavenger (Andre Sogliuzzo) - Mining and Salvage. He tarnsforms into an excavator of unknown model and forms Devastator's right arm *Mixmaster (Frank Welker) - Materials Fabrication. He transforms into a Volvo F12 cement truck and forms Devastator's left leg *Long Haul (Gregg Berger) - Transport. He transforms into a Hitachi DH321 haul truck and forms Devastator's lower torso *Bonecrusher (Neil Ross) - Demolitions. He transforms into a bulldozer of unknown model and forms Devastator's left arm *Hook (Neil Ross) - Surgical Engineer. He transforms into a Nissan Diesel Unic truck-mounted crane and forms Devsatator's upper torso Menasor (James Arnold Taylor)/The Stunticons *Motormaster (Liam O'Brien) - Stunticon Leader. He transforms into a Kenworth K100 Aerodyne semi-trailer truck and forms Menasor's torso *Dead End (Corey Burton) - Warrior. He transforms into a Porsche 928 sports car and forms Menasor's left arm *Breakdown (Alan Oppenheimer) - Scout. He transforms into a Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports car and forms Menasor's right leg *Drag Strip (Eric Artell) - Warrior. He transforms into a Tyrell 34 formula one racing car and forms Menasor's right arm *Wildrider (Terry McGovern) - Terrorist. He transforms into a Ferrari 308 GTB sports car and forms Menasor's left leg Bruticus (Nolan North)/The Combaticons *Onslaught (Steve Bulen) - Combaticon Leader. He transforms into an Earth-based anti-aircraft truck and forms Bruticus' torso *Blast Off (Milt Jamin) - Space Warrior. He transforms into a space shuttle and forms Bruticus' right arm *Brawl (Nolan North) - Ground Assault. He transforms into a Leopard 1A3 main battle tank and forms Bruticus' left leg *Vortex (Dave Boat) - Interrogation. He transforms into a Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk utility maritime helicopter and forms Brutcius' left arm *Swindle (Fred Willard) - Munitions Expert. He transforms into an FMC XR311 militray jeep and forms Bruticus' right leg Straxus' Forces *Straxus (Michael Ironside) - Cybertron-stationed Decepticon Leader and High Governor of Polyhex. He transforms into a Cybertronian hovertank *''Ferak'' (Dee Bradley Baker) - He transformed into a hunter-seeker skyship *''Crosscut'' *''Crosscut's successor'' (Liam O'Brien) *Ratbat (Steven Blum) - Fuel Scout. He transforms into a Cyebrtronian datadisk. Ten Deadliest Killers *Ramjet (Jack Angel) - Warrior. He transforms into a Boeing F-15 Eagle air superiority fighter jet *Dirge (Bud Davis) - Warrior. He transforms into a Boeing F-15 Eagle air superiority fighter jet *Thrust (Charlie Adler) - Warrior. He transforms into a Boeing F-15 Eagle V/STOL air superiority fighter jet *Blitzwing (Dave Boat) - Ground and Air Commander. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet and tank *Octane (Beau Weaver) - Fueler. He transforms into a Cybertronian airplane and semi-trailer tanker truck *''Macabre'' (Charlie Adler) - He transforms into a Cybertronian jet *Astrotrain (Jack Angel) - Military Transport. He transforms into a Cybertronian space shuttle and train =Insecticons = *Shrapnel (Hal Rayle) - Insecticon Leader and Electronic Warfare; formerly Executive Officer of Polyhex. He transforms into a mechanical Giant stag beetle *Kickback (Clive Revill) - Espionage. He transfoms into a mechanical American grasshopper *Bombshell (Michale Bell) - Psychological Warfare. He transforms into a mechanical Japanese rhinoceros beetle Future Decepticons *Galvatron (Frank Welker) - Decepticon Leader. He transforms into a Cybertronian stationary cannon *Scourge (Nolan North) - Sweep Leader. He transforms into a Cybertronian aerial hovercraft *Cyclonus (Jack Angel) - Saboteur. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet Battlechargers *Runabout (Roger Behr) - Shock Trooper. He transforms into a Lotus Espirit Turbo sports car *Runamuck (Roger Behr) - Shock Trooper. He transforms into a Pontiac Firebird Trans-Arm pony car Predaing (Bud Davis)/The Predacons *Razorclaw (Joe Leahy) - Predacon Leader. He transforms into a mechanical Southwest African lion and forms Predaking's torso *Rampage (Laurie Faso) - Gunner. He transforms into a mechanical Siberian tiger and forms Predaking's left arm *Tantrum (Dee Bradley Baker) - Fueler. He transforms into a mechanical Braunvieh bull and forms Predaking's left leg *Divebomb (Laurie Faso) - Aerial Assault. He transforms into a mechanical Golden eagle and forms Predaking's right arm *Headstrong (John DiMaggio) - Ground Assault. He transforms into a mechanical Indian rhinoceros and forms Predaking's right leg Other *''Earthquake'' (John DiMaggio) - He transformed into a Cybertronian bulldozer *''Tornado'' (Andre Sogliuzzo) - He transformed into a Cybertronian jet *Fang (Robin Atkin Downes) *Trannis (Michael Dobson) - Cybertron-stationed Decepticon Leader. He transformed into a Cybertronian motorcycle *A well-armed Decepticon (Charlie Adler) Empties *''Telus'' (Charlie Adler) *''Rotorbolt'' (Michael Dobson) *Telus and Rotorbolt's buddy (Keith Szarabaijka) *Wheezel (Nolan North) Neutral Cybertronians *Spanner (Sam Riegel) Humans Major Humans *G.B. Blackrock (Adrian Padsar) *Jesse (Vannessa Marshall) *"O" (Travis Willingham) Witwicky Family *Irving "Sparkplug" Witwicky (Troy Baker) *Buster Witwicky (Johnny Young Bosch) RAAT *Josie Beller a.k.a. Circuit Breaker (Grey DeLisle) Other *President Ronald Regan *Ferdy and Gabe *Bomber Bill (Dee Bradley Baker) *Jake Lomax (Keith David) *Joey Slick (Keith Szarabijka) *Joy Meadows (Tara Strong) *Donny Finkleberg a.k.a. the Robot-Master (Liam O'Brien) *Ethan Zachary (Johnny Yound Bosch) U.S. Military *General McBregg *Colonel Hawthorne (John DiMaggio) *Blue Leader S.H.I.E.L.D. *Director Nicholas "Nick" Fury (David Kaye) *Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan (Scott MacDonald) Roxxon Oil *Professor Peter Anthony Morris (Michael Chain) Daily Bugle *Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (Rodney Saulsberry) *Peter Parker a.k.a. Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) Other *Limbo parasites Episodes #The Beginning - Tell me if you heard this one before: A group of sentient warring robots crash-lands on Earth four million years ago. When they awake in the present day, their battle begins anew. (Aunty, Bluestreak, Brawn, Bumblebee, Buster Witwicky, Buzzsaw, Cliffjumper, Frenzy, Gears, Grimlock, Hound, Inferno, Ironhide, Irving "Sparkplug" Witwicky, Jazz, Jesse, Laserbeak, Megatron, Mirage, "O", Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, Ravage, Red Alert, Rumble, Sideswipe, Slag, Sludge, Skywarp, Snarl, Soundwave, Spectro, Spygalss, Starscream, Sunstreaker, Swoop, Thundercracker, Trailbreaker, Viewfinder, Wheeljack, and Windcharger all debut) #Power Play - The Decepticons attack a nuclear power plant in an attempt to secure fuel. Meanwhile, Bumblebee makes contact with some humans. #Prisoner of War! - When Sparkplug is kidnapped, it's up to Gears. But he's not alone, for he has help from Spider-Man! (Blue Leader, Dum Dum Dugan, General McBregg, Nick Fury, President Ronald Regan, Robbie Robertson, S.H.I.E.L.D., andSpider-Man debut) #The Last Stand - The Autobots make a desperate gamble to defeat the Decepticons. (the unnamed Decepticon medic and Shockwave debut) #The New Order - Shockwave has defeated all but one the Autobots, and begins his plans for the conquest of Earth. (G.B. Blackrock and Jose Beller debut) #The Worst of Two Evils - Shockwave captures an oil-drilling platform, then is challenged by Megatron for command of the Decepticons. #Warrior School - Ratchet discovers the fate of the other Autobots, and must fight Megatron on his own. #Repeat Performance - Ratchet recovers the Dinobots, and together they fight Megatron. (Colonel Hawthorne debuts) #Decepticon Dam-busters - Ratchet tells the Dinobots about a Transformer battle involving a dam. (the Guardian units as a concept debut) #The Wrath of Guardian - Ratchet and the Dinobots return to the Ark to discover that Shockwave has left a nasty surprise for them... #The Wrath of Grimlock #DIS-Integrated Circuits - The Autobots, now restored, strike a deal with G.B. Blackrock. But one of his former employees has other plans. #The Next Best Thing to Being There - The Autobots must stop the Decepticons from sending a message to Cybertron. But the Decepticons have a rather large surprise for them... (Bomber Bill, Devastator/the Constructicons (Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Hook, Long Haul, Mixmaster, and Scavenger) and Jetfire debut) #Brainstorm - Buster Witwicky is in danger because of his special "gift" from Optimus Prime. #Prime Time - The Autobots attempt to rescue Optimus Prime from the Decepticons. #And There Shall Come...a Leader - The greatest son of Iacon steps forth from the ashes of war. (Emirate Xaaron, Fusion, Pulsar, Tempest, Tomaandi, and Traachon all debut) #Crisis of Command - Optimus Prime struggles to maintain discipline when a group of Autobots want to use the Matrix to build an army of super warriors. Then Bumblebee is captured by the Decepticons. #Shooting Star - A small-time crook's life changes when he finds a special gun. (Jake Lomax and Joey Slick debut) #Man of Iron - The Autobots travel to England to track down the source of a coded Cybertronian signal... but the Decepticons aren't far behind. (the "Man of Iron" debuts) #The Enemy Within - Brawn and Starscream both fall foul of their friends. (Earthquake and Tornado debut) #Raiders of the Last Ark - A Decepticon attack on the Ark prompts the Autobots to activate the shipboard computer Aunty... which promptly threatens to destroy both sides. #The Icarus Theory - Professor Morris goes fishing and shocks the Autobots with what he catches. (Professor Morris debuts) #Dinobot Hunt - The Autobots attempt to round up those crazy Dinobots but the Decepticons interfere.... (Joy Meadows debuts) #Victory - The Dinobots dream about dying in battle while in stasis lock. #Rock and Roll-Out - A new group of Autobots are born in the USA, and must thwart the Decepticons' attempts to steal sound energy from a rock concert. (Grapple, Hoist, Skids, Smokescreen, and Tracks debut) #I, Robot-Master - Introducing the dorkiest terrorist the world has ever known. (Donny Finkleberg debuts) #Plight of the Bumblebee - Bumblebee is isolated and pursued by a group of Decepticons. #Robot Buster - Wheeljack builds an exo-suit for Buster who uses it to confront Shockwave. #Devastation Derby - Soundwave and the Constructicons attempt to abduct Buster Witwicky. #Second Generation - The Autobots and Decepticons learn the secrets of the next generation of combining Transformers due to a commercial message left in Buster’s mind by the Creation Matrix. (Bruticus/the Combaticons (Onslaught, Blast Off, Brawl, Swindle, and Vortex), Defensor/the Protectobots (Hot Spot, Blades, First Aid, Groove, and Streetwise), Menasor/the Stunticons (Motormaster, Breakdown, Dead End, Drag Strip, and Wildrider),and Superion/the Aerialbots (Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, and Slingshot) all debut) #State Games - The war begins... (The last Overlord & Nightstalker debut) #The Smelting Pool - On Cybertron, an Autobot spy discovers a message sent to the Decepticons from Earth. (Beachcmober, Blaster, Bombshell, Cosmos, Dirge, Ferak, Kickback, Perceptor, Powerglide, Ramjet, Rotorbolt, Scrounge, Seaspray, Shrapnel, Starxus, Telus, Telus and Rotorbolt's buddy, Thrust, Warpath, and Wheezel all debut) #The Bridge to Nowehere - While the Cybertronian Decepticons build a device that will allow travel between Cybertron and Earth, the Autobots make a desperate attempt to stop them. (Borebit, Corkscrew, Crosscut, Crosscut's successor, and RAAT debut) #Command Perfermances - Omega Supreme defends the Ark while the Autobots invade the Decepticons' base. (Omega Supreme debuts) #Showdown - Donny Finkleberg tries to escape from Ravage, and gets some help from Skids and a new friend. #The Mission - Jazz rushes to save Hoist in barren Alaska—but who is going to save Jazz? #In the National Intent - Joy Meadows and the Dinobots are going to blow the whole Robot-Master story wide open, but the Decepticons and Triple I don't want this to happen. #Target: 2005 - Galvatron, Cyclonus, and Scourge travel back in time with a plan to destroy Unicron. Confused? Well you ain't seen nothing yet! (Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Blurr, Cyclonus, Galvatron, Hot Rod, Kup, Macabre, Octane, Scourge, and the Wreckers (Impactor, Broadside, Rack'n'Ruin, Roadbuster, Sandstorm, Springer, Topspin, Twin Twist, and Whirl) all debut) #Cybertron: The Middle Years - The rise of Trannis heralds the fall of the Autobots. (Trannis debuts) #Aerialbots over America - Bombshell controls a human with a cerebro shell and is challenged by the Aerialbots. #Heavy Traffic - While Skids and Donny Finkleberg attempt to locate the Cybertronian Autobots, Megatron sends the Stunticons to intercept. #Decepticon Graffiti - Megatron has a message for Optimus Prime, and sends the Battlechargers out to deliver it. (The Battlechargers (Runabout & Runamuck) debut) #Prey - Prime decides to fake his death, but Megatron plans to make it all too real. (Predaking/the Predacons (Razorclaw, Divebomb, Headstrong, Rampage, and Tantrum) debut) #...The Harder They Die - Prime finds that Cybertron is not the home he once knew. (Outback and the well-armed Decepticon debut) #Under Fire - Prime and Outback make a desperate bid for freedom. (Ratbat debuts) #Distant Thunder - Cowering in the Dead End, Prime seeks to keep Outback's spirits alive by revealing finally what happened when he disappeared... (The Limbo parasites debut) #Fallen Angel - Galvatron returns! #Resurrection - Whilst Optimus Prime brings new life to the Autobots on Cybertron, Lord Straxus faces down Megatron. (Tailgate debuts) #Afterdeath - There's no avoiding this is there?... Sigh. Optimus Prime kills himself over a video game. Seriously. more to be added Voice Actors *Alan Oppenheimer - Beachcomber, Breakdown the last Overlord, Seaspray, Warpath *Andre Sogliuzzo - Scavenger, Tornado *Andrew Kishino - Inferno *Adrian Padsar - G.B. Blackrock *Arthur Burghardt - Devastator *Beau Weaver - Octane *Bud Davis - Dirge *Charlie Adler - Macabre, Silverbolt, Telus, Thrust, A well-armed Decepticon *Christopher Swindle - Wheeljack *Clancy Brown - Twin Twist *Clive Revill - Kickback *Corey Burton - Brawn, Dead End, Shockwave, Sunstreaker *Dan Gilvezan - Bumblebee, Hot Spot *Dave Boat - Blitzwing, Vortex *David Kaye - Nick Fury *Dee Bradley Baker - Bomber Bill, Ferak, Scrounge, Tantrum *Eric Artell - Drag Strip *Frank Welker - Blades, Frenzy, Galvatron, Kup, Megatron, Mirage, Mixmaster, Ravage, Rumble, Skywarp, Sludge, Soundwave, Sueprion, Trailbreaker, Viewfinder *Fred Tatasciore - The "Man of Iron", Traachon *Fred Willard - Swindle *Graham McTavish - Thundercracker *Gregg Berger - Grimlock, Jetfire, Long Haul, Outback *Grey DeLisle - Circuit Breaker *Hal Rayle - Shrapnel, Snarl *Jack Angel - Astrotrain, Cyclonus, Omega Supreme, Ramjet, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus *James Arnold Taylor - Menasor, Zenag *Jerry Houser - Sandstorm *Joe Leahy - Razorclaw *John DiMaggio - Colonel Hawthorne, Defensor, Earthquake,Headstrong *John Moschitta, Jr. - Blurr *Johnny Young Bosch - Buster Witwicky, Ethan Zachary, Fusion *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man, Tempest *Judd Nelson - Hot Rod *Keith David - Jake Lomax *Keith Szarabijka - Broadside, Buzzsaw, Joey Slick, Spectro, Telus and Rotorbolt's buddy *Khary Payton - Blaster *Laurie Faso - Divebomb, Rampage, Skydive *Liam O'Brien - Crosscut's successor, Fireflight, Motormaster, Robot-Master, Tomaandi, Windcharger *Matt Steninger - Skids *Michael Bell - Bombshell, First Aid, Prowl, Scrapper, Sideswipe, Swoop *Michael Chain - Hoist, Powerglide, Professor Morris, Red Alert *Michael Dobson - Rotorbolt, Trannis *Michael Ironside - Straxus *Michael McConnohie - Cosmos, Tracks *Milt Jamin - Blast Off *Neil Ross - Bonecrusher, Hook, Slag, Springer *Nolan North - Brawl, Bruticus, Cliffjumper, Gears, Hound, Laserbeak, Pulsar, Scourge, Topspin, Wheezel *Peter Cullen - Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Streetwise *Peter Renaday - Grapple *Peter Weller - Impactor *Rob Paulsen - Air Raid, Nightstalker, Slingshot *Robin Atkin Downes - Fang, Roadbuster *Rodney Saulsberry - Robbie Robertson *Roger Behr - Runabout, Runamuck *Ronnie Dean - Whirl *Sam Riegel - Spanner, Starscream *Scott MacDonald - Dum Dum Dugan *Steve Bulen - Onslaught *Steven Blum - Ratbat *Tara Strong - Joy Meadows *Ted Schwartz - Tailgate *Terry McGovern - Wildrider *Travis Willingham - Bluestreak, Emirate Xaaron, "O", Rack'n'Ruin, Spyglass *Troy Baker - Huffer, Jazz, Irving "Sparkplug" Witwicky, Ratchet, Skater *Vannessa Marshall - Aunty, Jesse Changes from the Comic *The comic rarely had Cybertronian forms for character that transform into Earth objects or wildlife, portraying the toy models instead. This was avoided in the cartoon for continuity purposes. **On a related note: In Aerialbots over America!, Megatron states that he modified the Insecticons' alternate forms to resemble Earth insects (and gave them the ability to shrink), and in their debut comic The Smelting Pool! they already had mechanical insect alt. modes. Needless to say that error was corrected. *Red Alert & Inferno being on the Ark was primarily due to their involvement in two UK stories where they both appeared seperately. Red's was The Enemy Within. *The Nemesis was never named in the original comic or cartoon, only retroactively given the name from Beast Wars: Transformers. *In the show, just like in the original cartoon, the Ark 's crash was an accident. However, on the comic: Optimus Prime deliberately set the Ark on a suicide course to crash onto Earth, fearing the secrets the Ark's computer Auntie falling into Decepticon hands. It was changed on the grounds this was a stupid decision. *While in the original comic the Constructicon leadership was vague, here Scrapper is definitely the leader. *In the show, it was confirmed that the Man of Iron's fellow crewmates in all died in the crash. As such, Optimus Prime has Jazz blow up the ship to kill the Decepticons sent to England. However, the ship's crew were unaccounted for in the original comic. This was changed due to the fact that this is uncharacteristically cold-hearted of Prime considering the comic's circumstances. *As the episodes in the adaptation, compared to the original comic, are out of order: Megatron being found by the Decepticons in The Enemy Within did not actually take place in the comic *As Sunstreaker was killed by Shockwave before the events of The Enemy Within and Raiders of the Last Ark, his role in their plots were replaced by Inferno. *The Guardian droid destroyed by Windcharger in Raiders of the Last Ark wasn't the same one first seen in Decepticon Dam-Busters! *Bumblebee wasn't in the repair bay in The Icarus Theory as he was already repaired before that point. *Thundercracker replaced Scavenger on Soundwave's team in Dinobot Hunt. *Inferno was not orginally apart of the team tracking down Snarl, also in Dinobot Hunt!. **On a related note, Red Alert was added to the team tracking down Slag. *Buzzsaw, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Rumble, Soundwave, Spectro, Spyglass, Thundercracker, and Viewfinder were all added to Grimlock's dream in Victory. *Red Alert and Inferno were not involved in the battle in Rock and Roll-Out! *The Plight of the Bumblebee! comic didn't make clear who was the other Seeker in the group of Decepticons hunting Bumblebee (most probably Skywarp). So they included both Skywarp and Thundercracker to avoid confusion. *Cliffjumper, Gears, Hound, Mirage, and Skids all weren't part of the Autobot team rescuing Bumblebee in Plight of the Bumblebee! *Snarl wasn't physically present with the other Dinobots in Second Generation! *Cliffjumper, Hound, Ironhide, and Mirage didn't orginally appear in Command Performances! *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Cliffjumper was uninvolved in the events of Target: 2006. *In Target: 2006: it was never said who was the tenth member of the Ten Deadliest Killers. It was only implied with Astrotrain. Here, he is confirmed to be a member. *Also due to his role as Executive Officer during his time under Straxus' leadership, Shrapnel is leader of the Insecticons like in the orginal cartoon. *Originally, Optimus Prime wiped the Aerialbots' minds clean after their first mission, even Silverbolt's. You can imagine why that was replaced by Optimus using the Matrix to complete the other Aerialbots' programming. *In Prey!, Wheeljack is among the Autobots who think Optimus Prime is actually dead, despite his involvement in the facade. *Silverbolt was also orginally apart of the Autobot search party in Prey!, but for continuity reasons was replaced by Mirage. **On a related note, for some reason, the Aerialbots didn't appear in the Fallen Angel comic (and thus arrive at the Ark in Resurrection!) despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Thundercracker and Frenzy didn't appear in the Fallen Angel comic. *Bluestreak, Cliffjumper, Divebomb, Gears, Grapple, Hoist, Huffer, Inferno, Mirage, Rampage, Red Alert, Sideswipe, Tantrum, Thundercracer, Tracks, Trailbreaker, Whirl, and Windcharger all didn't appear in Resurrection! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Series Category:TV Series Category:Television series